Episode 6362 (5th October 2012)
Plot Chas warns Cameron that Carl is not going to let the matter drop, despite now having his money. At the same time, Carl is furious to learn that Jimmy has bought Cameron's van, realising his blackmail money is actually Jimmy's. Back at the garage, Cameron squares up to Carl as he winds him up, but when Carl leaves, he takes out his mobile to make a call. Not long afterwards, the police turn up at the garage, wanting to take Cameron in for questioning about the robbery. Debbie is confused to hear what has happened from Cain. At the police station, Cameron is caught out when PC Bright says they have a witness who says he was involved with The Woolpack burglary. A frantic Debbie goes to see Chas, who is floored when she is told what has happened to Cameron. Chas tells Debbie to give Cameron an alibi. Later, a steely Debbie heads to the police station, where she lies that Cameron was with her all night and insists she would have noticed if he had gone anywhere. Debbie doesn't believe Cameron when she later quizzes him about what he was really up to, unable to hide her unease. At the same time, Chas feels wretched as she tells Dan they'll have to cut back even more on the wedding plans. Dan can't believe how cheap it's going to be. Carl enjoys winding Chas up, but later he opens up to her, confessing that he wants to be with her and believes they belong together. Elsewhere, Edna is disgusted to witness Charity's delight over the fall-out between Carl and Jimmy. Charity asks Jimmy once again about buying him out and he is clearly struggling not to give in, David is thrilled when Eric agrees to look after Jacob so he and Priya can go away, while Val senses Kerry is not as weak as she is making out. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Carl King - Tom Lister *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny Guest cast *DC Williams - Ian Curley *DC Ward - David Crowley Locations *The Woolpack - Stairway, backroom and public bar *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Hallway, dining room, kitchen and living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Pollard's Barn - Driveway and living room/kitchen *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Hotten Police Station - Interview room and exterior *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,830,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes